Road Trip
by Z o d i a c 2 2 3
Summary: Summer break arrives and Tamaki decides to take his gang and the one whom he secretly loves on a road trip. Half way through the trip they come across some complications, in which are worked out awkwardly. KyouTama / HikaKaor Lemons


**Disclaimer; **I do not own any part of OHSHC. All I own is the idea behind this story, and all the writing.

**Warning;** As the summary of the story said in later chapters to come there will be some Yaoi lemon. If you don't like Boy X Boy love do not read. Thanks.

* * *

**ROAD TRIP.**

_Chapter One: The Shadow King and the RV._

'_Click.'_ A soft reverberation of the door's lock fastening into place sounded as a porcelain hand pressed the door shut. Warmth conflicted with the surface of the door as Tamaki compressed his shoulder blades and back into the chrome metallic door. Pale hands roamed the metal exterior while his brilliant indigo eyes infested with shards of violet dashed around the spacious room.

It was a risk in entering Kyouya's room early at 8 AM on a Sunday morning. The traditional point of why was always proven when Tamaki finagled his way into his best friend's room. His family was very welcoming of the blonde goofball's presence; to them he was always welcome, though to Kyouya, Tamaki getting the privilege of entering his mansion without his consent set off a nuclear temperament.

You couldn't blame Tamaki though. It was summer break and Tamaki had a knack for setting up special events in their downtime. Tamaki did it spontaneously and not really checking in to get permission from the Host Club, but hell his idiocy was too strong willed for such sophisticated thinking.

Fingers fanned out on the door, his palm flat on the chilled metal shell. His body leaned forward, neck craned from left to right checking to see if the coast was clear. Attentive eyes skimmed the room one last round and plopped down to gaze at the king sized bed. One lengthy appendage slipped out from under him, his body doing a casual rock into a wavy movement.

There were several consecutive rotations between his left and right legs as he tip toed warily over to Kyouya's bed. Definite heed had to be taken, venturing over to the bedside of the morning grump. Past experiences of waking him too early had lead to Kyouya's name, _The Shadow King_. But this brave soul was not too bright when it came to learning, while the rest of The Host Club stayed outside Tamaki proceeded into his friend's sleep sanctuary.

With one last successful swing of the leg Tamaki shot his stature up standing at the end of his bed. His hand flung up with the pointer finger readily raised. Plush lips opened a fraction as he got ready to give Kyouya his wake up call. Facial features hurriedly transformed into a stern formation and his chest hoisted up consuming an exceptionally large breathe of air, **"Kyouya! Raise and shine! The sun is out and we have a surprise for you!"**

For a few complete subtle seconds there was no movement in the sufficiently large bed the Ootori slept in. Tamaki's lips dismayed limply curved down into a thwarted frown, and once perky emoticons flashed briefly into saddened sentiments when Kyouya did not bother to acknowledge his presence. It was either that or the Kyouya bluntly did not hear the fool, for his chimes were hushed in regards to his friend's known temper when awoken suddenly.

Feet adorned in cotton fabricated socks swiped the chilled aluminum floor. In another desperate attempt to wake his friend kindly Tamaki's nimble fingers stretched out provokingly and his hand winched. Fingers pated the Ootori's shoulder with caution, tenderly brushing over the warm incubated sheets he was huddled beneath. There was still no answer. Obviously gentle ministrations were not going to be enough to persuade him to move.

**"Mother! I said it's time to get up! We are going on a road trip!" **This round of his vocal symphony was rather perky in comparison to his first set, if that was fathomable. His hand cupped around his vocal cavity acted as a conductor to his words making them echo around the premises of Kyouya's ear. There was a sudden stir beneath the bed sheets and a hand reached out grabbing the material around the base of Tamaki's neck.

Kyouya growled lethargically all the while rolling over to peek up at the blonde from under baby blue bed sheets covering a division of his face. **"Tamaki…"** Forearm lurched back jerking his friend forward and down by the lump of fabric his hand managed to blindly grab earlier. **"We are, what?"** Coal abysmal voids gawked into blue oceanic pools, squinted and rigid enough to intimidate.

Immediately to the daunting stare of his friend a lump contorted between the walls of Tamaki's throat scissoring off his regular breathing pattern. Sun bleached eyebrows casually elevated up into a sympathetic apology. Indigo ogles pinched shut, his nose wrinkling with plush lips broadening into an exaggerated idiotic grin. Both his hands came up in front of his chest fanning the open space between Kyouya and him. **"There, there Kyouya. Road trips can't be that bad."** Hesitant laughs twirled about his criminalized words.

Tamaki seemingly would never learn to overcome his tragic comedies. The components of the circumstance before him did not register. No matter how many times he was scolded for his unwanted intrusions. Especially during scheduled sleeping periods in Kyouya's planned out day. The fool kept his wounded smile pasted on innocent facial assets, hands halting their frantic frenzy of waving.

**"I will not let you to sleep your entire summer away. You must understand that!" **Tamaki's words were too naive for Kyouya to bring himself to deliver a blow to the buffoon for waking him. The stimulated pressure from his fingers pinning the fabric back to his palm loosened setting his captured friend free from his sustained wrath. A sheepish smile erupted on the tracks of Tamaki's lips in thanks for setting him free.

Grunting Kyouya indolently squirmed about realizing how tangled he was in his bed sheets from his serene few hours of slumber.** "It's a Sunday. Plus you know the rules about barging in while I'm sleeping." **Kyouya deliberately tugged the sheets over his head, vanishing below a cloak of flushed cerulean. Tamaki's slender figure shifted in the movement absorbent mattress, however from the deep sigh of apprehension as he swayed from one side to the other Kyouya he could presume the strong will and persistent nature of Tamaki. The deep desire to sleep was not going to be favored by Tamaki, and Kyouya knew he was not going to let up.

Tundra capped spectacles roamed the room in despair while his hands were planted adequately on either of his sides. Wiggling about Tamaki searched for a comfortable position to sit next to his friend on his bed until he felt the need to promptly move, pack his things and accompany them on this so called planned road trip Tamaki did not care to inform him about. Fingers fidgeted with the blankets laid out on Kyouya's bed, eagerly waiting.

**"You know, you can lay there awake doing nothing," **Sky blue eyes tinted with sprinkles of intensified mauve rolled up angling at a slant, staring half amused at the cathedral height ceiling above.** "Or you can get up, pack, and accompany us on this road trip." **Intently listening in on Tamaki's senseful words irked Kyouya the least, it was arcane hearing him speak a sentence in which the words made sense. The comforters of his bed were gripped by his palms as he fisted the material, regretting more then likely what he was going to go next. **"Fine idiot, I'll go."** Leisurely the strand of words drabbled out, though they were as loathsome as ever and spat out under his breath in a harsh and loathsome fashion.

What wonders a simple agreement could flush out of Tamaki. Comprehending what his friend spoke instantaneously plunged him into a state of ecstasy. The whimpering expression decorating his noble facade was snatched up and completely altered as his eyes seemingly became luminous, and a faint tint of crimson decked the vicinity of his cheeks in adoration.

Tamaki lunged forward giddily, upper limbs coiling around every ounce they could grab of Kyouya below the sheets. **"Daddy is so-!" **Reprimanding Tamaki from rambling further with his sappy admiration Kyouya swung a fist out from under the covers and hammered Tamaki on the pinnacle of his skull. **"Don't ruin it."** Kyouya hissed with a scowl. Smashed down into the permeable mattress Tamaki could only oblige with a muted whimper and a petite nod of the head.

* * *

**AN;** Hope you all liked the first chapter. xD I'm sorry there is no lemon in this chapter, at all. Or anything really that great to it. hopefully by the next chapter if not chapter 3 there will be some good serious lemon. I can't control myself when it comes to writing smut, you will all find out. Please review, and possibly favorite. Toodles


End file.
